100 Themes of Resident Evil
by Sumi Arana
Summary: 100 Drabbles relating to Resident Evil - between 150 and 500 words a piece. Rated for some minor language and mature themes.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine.

Author's notes: 100 theme Challenge form Deviantart. Please enjoy!

Quick explanation:

#6. Chris's obsession with Wesker. NOT yaoi.

Their first meeting hadn't been a formal one. A dark graveyard surrounded by crumbling headstones and the distant moan of the undead set the scene. The only light came from the waning moon in the sky and, of course, the oil fire burning twenty yards away.

A click as she gripped the pistol in her hand, pressing it to the back of his head.

"Wait!" The boy jumped, muscles tensing as his hands flew into the air. " I wasn't trying to escape! I just...the alarm sounded and the door unlocked. I thought...that I..."

She slid the barrel of the gun over his blue shirt with a smirk. "Rockfort Prison. Detainee two six-seven. I guess you're not with Umbrella, are you? I'm Claire Redfield."

2. complicated

Keys. So many damn _keys._ A opalescent heart topped one, while an emerald club marked another, and, to complete the set, a violet diamond. He'd found a key tucked away in a room clear opposite of the door it opened.

In his pocket, Leon had at least three small keys that seemed to open drawers and cabinets in the RPD, but otherwise they were largely useless and took up space he could be using to carry ammo.

As he made the trek up the main set of stairs in the station, Leon wondered to himself just who designed the building and why they would incorporate so many complicated keys.

3. making history

_Leon S. Kennedy, One Man Team Rescues Ashley Graham. _Leon thought as he relaxed in the comfortable seat of the aircraft on his way home from Spain. The aforementioned girl, the President's Daughter, was asleep in the back of the small plane. Naturally, she was exhausted from the three-day long ordeal which took the special agent across most of Spain chasing after her.

He'd survived Raccoon City, South America, and then Spain with nothing more than a few scratches and a bullet wound. He'd single-handedly (well, almost single-handedly. Luis and Ada had helped.) rescued the President's Daughter from certain doom at the hands of the ganados.

He smirked to himself as he put his feet up. Yeah, he'd go down in the history books.

4. rivalry

Bravo and Alpha team had always had a sort-of unspoken rivalry. They were all friends, of course, but the men were constantly completing to see who could beat who at what. Forest and Chris routinely had target practice where they often tried to upstage one another and the Alpha Team marksman would generally beat his Bravo Team counterpart. They would complete for missions, but ultimately shake hands over the matter and they would harbor no hard feelings.

Chris Redfield had been, admittedly, a little jealous of Forest when Bravo had gotten to investigate the Arklay Mountains.

He didn't know how lucky he was until after they'd gotten out of the City alive.

#5. unbreakable

Cold showers, meager to no food, lack of sunlight, the tiny cell that was filled with mildew and mold, the intense interviews she went through daily. It was almost enough to make someone go insane. Not her. She'd been raised by her brother to be stronger than that.

She would look the Umbrella Officials, Roderigo or otherwise, right in the eye and give a shit-eating grin. She was unbreakable.

#6. obsession

Losing sleep over him and having vivid nightmares. I couldn't hardly eat a meal, or do my work without him worming his way into my thoughts. Those icy fingers that I could feel even through the soft leather of his gloves as he touched my face. His presence always lingered far more than it was welcome, like a bad smell hanging in the air. He always had projected that cold feeling and I caught myself wondering why I ever even looked up to the man.

#7. eternity

Before Alexia came home, the days dragged on forever. The mansion was empty. There was no sound of her tinkering away. She wouldn't be found in her usual spot studying and sipping her tea. She was gone and it left him feeling increasingly lonely.

The emptiness in the mansion was driving him insane. The silence would occasionally break with her singing that childhood lullaby and he'd rush to her room. It was dark and the dust wouldn't even be disturbed.

He hadn't ever been so happy than when she returned to him.

#8. gateway

The mansion acted as a gateway. It was a window to hell, filled with terrible demons. Around every corner, hidden in the twisting hallways of the Spencer Estate were half-rotting corpses. They stood slack jawed, arms just waiting to catch an unsuspecting S.T.A.R.S. Member as the crept down the decrepit corridor.

It wasn't only a window, for most of the S.T.A.R.S. Team, it was a final resting place.

#9. death

He couldn't move. There was a sort-of stinging, burning sensation spreading from each of the deep wounds which covered his body.

It was warm, before. It was a summer night, after all. Now it was cold. Cold and numbness was beginning to spread through Forest Speyer's body. He slumped against the lawn chair, pulling his rifle close. If he closed his eyes, just for a minute. Maybe he could gather the strength to get up after he just rested his eyes.

#10. opportunities

A deep breath to calm her tingling nerves as Rebecca approached the Raccoon City Police Department building. She hadn't slept for the two previous nights, and it showed with dark circles underneath her eyes. A month ago, she'd received a letter in the mail, from some city on the outskirts of Chicago.

She'd heard of Raccoon City before a handful of times. It was the base of Umbrella, a huge pharmaceutical company, and home of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or STARS, as it was more commonly referred to.

The letter described the need for the STARS unit to have a Medic, and, graduating top of her class at the age of 18, Rebecca Chambers was ideal for the position. She had to do a few interviews over the telephone, but had gotten the job less than a week later. She was congratulated by the Captain, Albert Wesker.

As she headed into the building, she couldn't ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. This was the best opportunity she could've ever wished for. She knew from that moment that she'd be able to go far with her career.


	2. Thirty Three Percent

Author's notes: Since I didn't explain last time, these will be 100 pieces with a different theme each time. I will try to cover every game from 0 to 5, Degeneration and fill in some gaps between the games. I will cover every character I can, every pairing I can, everything. Each piece will be somewhere between 150 and 500 words. Please enjoy!

#11. 33%

Claire brought her open palm across the computer, feeling the warm metal. It hummed and buzzed underneath her fingers. However, the bar didn't go any further. It stayed at 33%.  
The Redfield gave an exasperated sigh, leaning against the desk. She escaped Raccoon City, made her way half way across the world, and through another infestation of Umbrella's Experiments to be stuck at a piece of shit computer that wouldn't load.

#12. dead wrong

Ben smirked, giving himself a mental pat on the back as the cell locked behind him. Normally, cells in police stations were made to keep criminals in, but the reporter had devised a very simple plan.  
The zombies, despite the fact that they were slow, he couldn't spend the night dodging all of the creatures. He'd passed the cells earlier and recovered the keys shortly after. He smirked to himself as he tucked the keys into his pants pocket for safe keeping.  
He knew the iron bars would be strong enough to keep out whatever half-rotting corpse happened to wander by.

# 13. running away  
September 26th, 1998

_I joined the S.T.A.R.S. Unit after I vowed to myself I wouldn't run away anymore. I left my childhood home and started fresh and new in Raccoon City, but of course, being me, I didn't get to keep that promise to myself.  
I broke it on September 25th. I ran to cover my own ass.  
I hate myself for it.  
I found out later that most of the team perished in that mansion.  
Joseph... I'm so sorry...  
If I'd kept that vow, maybe he'd still be alive. _

#14. judgment

Jill was always told not to judge a book by it's cover. She always tried to follow this life lesson, knowing that if one was too judgmental, it would prove to be harmful.  
But the more that she was getting to know this Oliveira man, the more she'd wished she'd judged him by his cover – that ratty old UBCS vest he wore. As if wandering around a zombie infested city with this man wasn't bad enough, the fact he was using some of the lamest pick-up lines was.

#15. seeking solace

Rebecca curled against Billy, screwing her eyes shut. Her throat was dry, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She pressed her face against his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. Slow and gentle, just like the way he was touching her now.  
He'd hardly thought about saving her, throwing himself to the ground and hauling her tiny body up from hanging off the edge. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She was shaking all over, tears streaming down her face. She was terrified.  
She wanted comfort, and he was there to give it to her.

#16. excuses

"I've got a package coming, Chris. I've got to wait for the delivery guy, you know how it is." There was a weak, forced laugh from the woman. "I can't go out with you tonight."  
There was an exasperated sound from the other side of the phone line. "Jill, come on. It'll do you some good to get out."  
"I can't." She closed her eyes. "I'll see you on Monday at work." She hung up.

#17. vengeance

She watched them fall. The men she'd trained with, spent the last few years with were gone. Mathison, DeChant, Johnson, Fisher, and even Alpha Team in it's entirety. Wiped out by BOWs. When she'd joined the BSAA, she hadn't expected anything like this to happen. They were all dying, along with the people of Africa – her people.  
Sheva Alomar could only see one end to the madness in sight – kill the head of the entire operation, Albert Wesker.

#18. love

I was always so jealous of the other kids. They had mommies and daddies that took care of them, were there on their birthdays, and just spent time with their children. They had mothers and fathers that cared about their children, loved them, appreciated them.  
When Leon told me, and I remember his words as clear as though it had happened yesterday - "I have something to tell you, about your mother." He said, bending beside me. He'd saw my father kill her – no, not my father. The monster his precious g-virus had caused him to turn into. "The vaccine that saved you," He continued, talking over my sobs as Claire held me. "It was from your mother. She loved you very much. Always has. Right up until the end." I knew it wasn't the truth.  
Mom hadn't loved me. She'd only protected me that far to keep the g-virus from Umbrella's filthy hands.

#19. tears

Chris was always there for me. When I scraped my knee when I was a kid, or after a particularly nasty breakup, when Mom and Dad died, of course, or if I burned myself when I was cooking dinner...  
He was my big brother, and he hated to see me cry. He'd wipe my tears away, give me a big bear hug, ruffle my hair and laugh. Sometimes he'd even buy me some ice cream to make me feel better.

#20. my inspiration

Claire gave a smile at the camera man, waiting for him to ask the next question. After Harvardville, she was contacted by a team making a documentary.  
The camera man adjusted the camera slightly, reading over the slip of paper. "Miss Redfield, can you tell me who your inspiration is for fighting against bioterrorist groups?"  
Claire fell silent, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment. Her brother, the obvious answer. But there was Steve Burnside, too. She gave a smile, looking up now.  
"My Inspiration. My big brother, Chris Redfield. He taught me everything I know, but... my inspiration is..." There was a pause as she swallowed hard. "Steve Burnside. I met him on Rockfort Island. His father had worked for Umbrella. He was selling off their secrets, to make some money... when Umbrella found out, they killed Steve's mother." She took a deep breath now, feeling hot tears spark at the corners of her eyes.  
She continued, "They imprisoned him on the island for months. When he got out, his father had been killed, and his body reanimated by the T-Virus..." She pressed her palm to one of her eyes, closing them both. "He had to shoot him..." A weak smile now, eyes still closed. "Steve...he was kidnapped, injected with the T-Veronica virus. He gave his life trying to save me. I can only do my best to make sure it never happens to anyone ever again."


End file.
